Item
Items are given out during parties,events, or rooms. This is a list of all items that were/are now available. Items with • marked at the end are items that are also available to Crabs List *Indigo VIP pass (Music Festival 2012) *Brown V.I.P pass (Music Festival 2011) *Green V.I.P Pass (Music Festival 2013) *Blue V.I.P Pass (Music Festival 2014) *Ice skates (Christmas Party 2011, Christmas Party 2012, Crab Party 2013, Holiday Party 2013) *Rocket Jacket (Sky Festival 2011) *Arrow Sticker• (Pet Shop) *Crab Sticker• (Pet Shop) *Star Sticker• (Pet Shop) *Pentagon Sticker• (Pet Shop) *Water Sticker• (Pet Shop) *Earth Sticker• (Pet Shop) *Mineral Sticker• (Pet Shop) *Wind Sticker• (Pet Shop) *Fire Sticker• (Pet Shop) *Felly Sticker• *Rainbow Sticker• (Pet Shop) *Gold Ingot Sticker• (Pet Shop) *Number One Sticker• (Pet Shop) *Number Two Sticker• (Pet Shop) *Book Sticker• (Pet Shop) *Tour suit • (Tour Center) *Red paint (Festival of Water 2013) *Pool light (Festival of Water 2013) *Water suit • (Festival of Water 2013) *Rainbow shirt• (Crab Party 2013) *Skateboard • (Crab Party 2013) *I am a Pirate Shirt • (Crab Party 2013) *Little Mountain Helpers (Mountain Climb 2012, Mountain Climb 2013) *Blue Sticky Gloves (Mountain Climb 2013) *Bronze Award (Mountain Climb 2013, End of the Year Awards 2013) *Silver Award (Mountain Climb 2013, End of the Year Awards 2013) *Gold Award (Mountain Climb 2013, End of the Year Awards 2013) *Neon Party Hat• (1st Anniversary Party) *Green and Yellow Party Hat• (2nd Anniversary Extravaganza) *Fire suit • (Festival of Fire, Element Party 2013, Element Party 2014) *Fangs (Dusk Week 2013) *I Love Dusk T-Shirt• (Dusk Week 2013) *Gray Black Belt Shirt• (Karate Center) *Green Headphones• (Music Festival 2013) *Arrow Man Hair• (Operation: Superhero) *Arrow Man Suit• (Operation: Superhero) *Crab Girl Hair• (Operation: Superhero) *Crab Girl Suit• (Operation: Superhero) *Hat Man Hat• (Operation: Superhero) *Hat Man Suit and Robe• (Operation: Superhero) *Electro Suit• (Operation: Superhero) *Electro Glasses(Operation: Superhero) *Queptin Suit• (Operation: Superhero) *Queptin Hair• (Operation: Superhero) *Sunrise Suit• (Operation: Superhero) *Sunrise Hair• (Operation: Superhero) *Sunrise Shorts (Operation: Superhero) *Judge Suit• (Operation: Superhero) *Yellow Shirt• (Clothes Shop) *Red Shirt• (Clothes Shop) *Purple Shirt• (Clothes Shop) *Pink Shirt• (Clothes Shop) *Green Shirt• (Clothes Shop) *Blue Shirt• (Clothes Shop) *Gray T-Shirt• (Clothes Shop) *Brown Shirt• (Clothes Shop) *Peach Shirt• (Clothes Shop) *Violet Shirt• (Clothes Shop) *Indigo Shirt• (Clothes Shop) *Yellow Shorts (Clothes Shop) *Red Shorts(Clothes Shop) *Purple Shorts(Clothes Shop) *Pink Shorts(Clothes Shop) *Green Shorts(Clothes Shop) *Blue Shorts(Clothes Shop) *Gray Shorts(Clothes Shop) *Brown Shorts(Clothes Shop) *Peach Shorts(Clothes Shop) *Violet Shorts(Clothes Shop) *Indigo Shorts(Clothes Shop) *Tuxedo• (Clothes Shop) *Robo Legs(Clothes Shop) *Light Blue Shirt• (Clothes Shop, 3rd Anniversary Party) *Black Shirt• (Clothes Shop) *Soccer Ball (Fun Fair 2013) *Golden Crab Plush (Fun Fair 2013) *Golden Crab Frame (Fun Fair 2013) *Golden Belt (Fun Fair 2013) *Golden Shirt & Pants (Fun Fair 2013) *Elemental Belt (Element Party 2013) *Elemental Jacket• (Element Party 2013) *Fiery Hair (Element Party 2013) *Ripped Shirt• (Zombie Takeover) *Holiday Tour Suit• (Holiday Party 2013) *Santa Suit• (Holiday Party 2013) *Snowflake Sticker• (Holiday Party 2013) *Santa Hat• (Holiday Party 2013) *Cloudy Hair (Holiday Party 2013) *Red Nose• (Holiday Party 2013) *Antlers• (Holiday Party 2013) *Christmas Tree Hair (Holiday Party 2013) *Holiday Mix Hair (Holiday Party 2013) *Candy Cane (Holiday Party 2013) *Wreath (Holiday Party 2013) *Snowflake Crown• (Holiday Party 2013) *Santa Beard (Holiday Party 2013) *Gingerbread Costume(Holiday Party 2013) *Christmas Tree Costume (Holiday Party 2013) *Red Headphones• (Music Festival 2014) *Pink Guitar (Music Store) *Red Note Shirt• (Music Festival 2014) *Purple Note Shirt• (Music Festival 2014) *Orange Note Shirt• (Music Festival 2014) *Earth suit (Element Party 2014) *Smarty Pants (School Party) Exclusive *Pink Wig *Trophy Sticker• *Golden Guitar *Elf Hat• *Light Blue Wig *1st Anniversary Party Hat• *2nd Anniversary Party Hat• *3rd Anniversary Party Hat• Trivia *The Ice skates are the most returned item of The Island. Category:Free items Category:Free item Category:List